1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of on-line computing and, more particularly, to a computer-based system and method for managing a dynamic and widely distributed inventory of biological samples or other perishable items and materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, scientists and clinical researchers have spent valuable time and resources searching for the biological samples, such as blood, tissue, serum, plasma, bodily fluids, etc., that are essential to allow them to research, diagnose and help expedite cures for the world""s vast number of diseases and other medical conditions.
Research sample needs are currently only partially fulfilled and are conducted by telephone, facsimile and time consuming networking between sample providers such as doctors, hospitals, laboratories, collection agencies and research product brokers. Using current methods, it often takes weeks to obtain even basic research samples; the procurement of rare samples can take months and even years, if they can be obtained at all.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need and increasing demand in the biomedical/pharmaceutical industry for accessible research products and related data.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulty in obtaining the biological samples necessary for research and other medical developments through a web-integrated inventory management system.
Another object of the invention is a sophisticated, yet simple to operate, one stop e-commerce exchange.
A further object of the invention is a search engine capable of searching for and locating samples according to a multitude of parameters which could not previously be designated on sample inventories.
A still further object of the invention is an inventory management system allowing sample providers to post their inventory in seconds and obtain worldwide exposure.
Yet another object of the invention is an on-line inventory management system that gives biomedical companies the ability to manage their inventories from designated and secure shelf space accessible to them through any web-enabled computer.
Another object of the invention is an integrated system for searching, finding, purchasing and receiving biological samples in a convenient, cost-effective and timely manner.
In accordance with this and other objects, the present invention is directed to a system and method for use with a distributed computer network, such as the Internet, that enables researchers, and others, to search for and purchase samples of biological material according to specified criteria. Through the present invention, sample buyers and sellers are brought together to a degree not previously available, increasing the value of the samples, both in terms of purchase price and research contribution.
The web-integrated inventory management (WIM) system of the present invention comprises a central host site having a search engine for accessing at least one central host site database. Each sample provider wishing to subscribe to the WIM system provides the central host site with information describing an inventory of biological samples belonging to the sample provider. Each biological sample is tagged according to a plurality of fields. The fields identify the sample by specifying various criteria for or parameters of the sample. Tagging the samples by field essentially indexes the samples, cross-referencing them according to the specified parameters. The field information associated with each sample is then entered into the central host site database.
As the sample provider obtains additional samples, the sample provider can key in these later samples by hand, tagging the fields as desired. Alternatively, the sample provider can send the sample information to the central host site for tagging and entry of the sample into the central host site database.
By subscribing to the WIM system, sample providers may be relieved of the need to manage their own inventory and can instead choose to rely upon the monitoring and updating services provided by the WIM system. Each subscribing sample provider is afforded a designated password-protected xe2x80x9cshelf spacexe2x80x9d with which they can do as they wish, providing them with what is essentially a worldwide storefront window and at very low cost to them. Because the inventory management system is web integrated, sample providers can access their inventories from any location having Internet access.
Researchers and other sample buyers search the WIM system database by specifying desired criteria by field. The WIM search engine searches the central web site database for matches to the request according to the information provided in the tagged fields. If a sample matching the request is not available, the buyer can place the request on a listing of desired but currently unavailable samples, i.e., a wish list. Responsive to a posting on the wish list, the WIM host site automatically generates email messages to subscribing sample providers, informing the sample providers of the desired criteria and that a prospective buyer has posted a request to purchase a sample meeting these criteria.
If a sample provider has, or subsequently obtains, a sample matching the criteria of a wish list item, the sample may be added to that provider""s inventory as a new sample. The WIM host site automatically and routinely compares existing inventory sample data to items listed on the wish list. Upon detecting a match between the new sample and a specific wish list request item, the WIM host site generates an email notifying the buyer that a sample meeting his or her wish list criteria is available, and prompts purchase.
If a sample meeting all the specified criteria is available, the buying sequence may be initiated. This sequence is commenced by the buyer requesting availability of the sample. Responsive to this request, the WIM host site generates an email to the appropriate sample provider. The email includes a hyperlink to the host site. The sample provider confirms sample availability by clicking on the hyperlink and then checking which samples are available. The WIM host site then generates and sends an email to the buyer identifying the confirmed samples.
To purchase, the buyer selects a form of purchase, e.g., purchase order, wire, credit card, etc. Upon approval of the order by the central host site, a confirmation is sent to the buyer and to the sample provider, and the order is shipped.